


Из пепла (слэш)

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Series: Of the red-blue fire [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Мудрость проклинает опыт, но без него не существует.[Сборник, который жжётся]
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Of the red-blue fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669066
Kudos: 2





	1. Чудовища живут не под кроватью

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка by aunt W: https://d.radikal.ru/d37/1812/c8/6be6cabd3c56.jpg

  
Когда Альбус, подходя к своему кабинету, слышит лёгкий шорох пергамента, открывая дверь, он предполагает увидеть кого угодно (кого-то из своих учеников — гения, который смог снять все его защитные чары; он, кстати, даже не стал бы ругаться), но не Геллерта, бесцеремонно восседающего за _его_ столом, и задумчиво перебирающего лежащие на нём бумаги.

Кровная клятва позволяет ему быть уверенным в том, что тот на него не нападёт. Но и сам он соответственно не сможет. 

Будет правильным: прикрыть за собой дверь с другой стороны и вызвать мракоборцев, не вступая в диалог с опасным преступником. Но Геллерт одним расчётливым вздохом втягивает Альбуса в комнату, будто на нём паруса. Тот примерзает на пороге и, опираясь головой об косяк, с болезненным вниманием разглядывает своего бывшего друга.

В лунных лучах бледная кожа светится как снег, красивые ладони с отчётливо проступающими голубыми венами, длинными пальцы скользят по пергаменту, чересчур аккуратно. Альбус помнит их ласковое прикосновение во время связывающей клятвы. Тогда руки Геллерта были тёплыми. Ему представляется, что теперь они должны быть холоднее льда, как у существа, пытающегося увлечь тебя в глубокую тёмную бездну.

Альбус изо всех сил старается натянуть поводья скачущих в беспорядке мыслей, ощущая россыпь холодных капель на позвоночнике.

За окном начинает моросить, и он прикрывает глаза, акцентируя всего себя на звуке дождя, в попытке успокоиться. Профессор несколько минут медитирует, и стряхнув вязкость оцепенения, вновь обращает свой взор на Геллерта, который по-прежнему смотрит в пергамент, не обращая на него внимания.

Альбус расширенными ноздрями нервно втягивает воздух и тихо произносит:

— Если ты сейчас же отсюда не уберешься, я вызову мракоборцев.

Сизая завеса дождя в окне за спиной Гриндельвальда почти не контрастирует с дымом его волос. Альбусу кажется, что он попал на дно к морскому чудовищу. И под толщей воды нечем дышать.

— Да, ну… — бросает Геллерт небрежным тоном; и с непроницаемо спокойным лицом продолжает изучать пергамент.

Знакомые интонации голоса и уверенность, граничащая с нахальством, на секунду вытесняют Альбуса в июль 1899. Воспоминание приносит с собой: вкус травяных настоек, шорох тёплого летнего дождя, шелест совиных крыльев, и отголоски ночных споров. Мысленно он старается не ступать дальше — туда, где смерть и отчаяние.

Альбус принудительно выталкивает себя в настоящие, и, сложив руки за спиной, как обычно делает на лекциях, светским тоном уточняет:

— Что ты пытаешься найти? Здесь в основном непроверенные домашние задания моих учеников. Или у тебя та же паранойя, что и у министра? Я не веду в Хогвартсе никакой подпольной деятельности, подрывающей власть Министерства.

— А мог бы, друг мой, а мог… — прижав пергамент к столу, Геллерт поднимает голову, и смотрит ему в глаза, не моргая, отравляя болезненным холодом взгляда. — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы вновь предложить своё сотрудничество и, — сделав драматичную паузу, — Весь мир в придачу.

Альбус ощущает, как тягучее тоскливое чувство просачивается сквозь рёбра, почти ломая их. 

Геллерт действительно похож на морское чудовище, тянущее к нему свои щупальца. У него их много. Они ложатся по началу слабой щекоткой силы на горло каждого его последователя. Иногда безжалостно сжимаясь, если человек исчерпал свою полезность.

Тишина между бывшими друзьями наливается свинцом.

Геллерт вальяжно поднимается из-за стола и чеканя шаг направляется к нему, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Мой ответ нет. Ты же знаешь, — Альбус говорит уверенно, хотя его сердце уже давно сбилось с ритма.

Руки Геллерта на удивление тёплые. Он чувствует исходящий от них жар сквозь рубашку, когда бывший друг прижимает его за плечи к двери.

Сбивчивое дыхание, пахнущее ментоловыми сигаретами, кусает губы:

— Дело в цене? Ты уверен в том, что я не смогу предложить тебе то, что тебя действительно заинтересует?

Геллерт сильнее вдавливает его в деревянную обивку. И огонь, льющийся из глубин его зрачков, обжигает.

Отравляюще ласково он шепчет по-немецки почти в ухо: — Абсолютно всё, что ты захочешь за твоё сотрудничество. — и медленно проводит подбородком по его плечу.

Кровь ударяет Альбусу в голову. Он помнит, что Геллерт переходит на свой родной язык только в двух случаях: если ему нужно проматериться или если он в крайнем возбуждении сознательно ослабляет контроль над своими эмоциями.

«Это уловка», — уговаривает себя Альбус. — «Он пытается играть твоими чувствами, он знает про мантию. _Ты_ ему не нужен».

Последняя мысль пронзает молнией, отрезвляя.

— Нет, — уверенно отвечает Альбус, почти касаясь губами подбородка Геллерта, замечая злость и боль, промелькнувшие в его глазах едином бликом.

Тёмный маг отпускает его и делает шаг назад, в его взоре вновь нет ничего, кроме холода. Он окидывает Альбуса взглядом, будто прицениваясь.

— Я думал, ты умнее.

Щелчок пальцев, и Альбус оказывается объятым синим пламенем.

— Ты знаешь, что этот огонь не навредит тому, кто предан мне всей душой. Подумай об этом. Я ещё вернусь.

Хлопок апартации. А затем — тишина, шуршащая дождём по крыше.

Синий огонь въедается в его глаза, не принося боли. Но Альбус предпочёл бы её почувствовать. Телом. Как доказательство того, что он отвергает Геллерта. Но вместо тела горит душа, и это пламя не под силу потушить даже дождю 1899-го, шедшему во время похорон его родной сестры.

Огонь, постепенно истлев, превращается в голубые искорки. Даже он у Гриндельвальда какой-то неправильный — синий. И морозит изнутри. Или это просто озноб? Альбус всё ещё не может двинуться с места. Он усмехается: криво и как-то отчаянно.

Его ответ всегда будет — «нет». Но волшебный огонь не тронет его до тех пор, пока он не убьёт в себе чувства к Геллерту. И он когда-нибудь сможет изгнать из своей души это чудовище, но только… если её ополовинит.  



	2. Ничего личного

  
Сейчас

В отличие от многих Геллерт считает, что боль более интимна, чем любой половой акт. Он умело пользуется страданиями каждого, чтобы достичь желаемого: манипулирует, заставляет делать то, что нужно ему.

Никто не встаёт на его сторону от «хорошей жизни». Однако, бывает, что боль настолько интенсивна и поглощает самого человека (мага), что её нужно направить во внешний мир. И он это делает, задав нужный _ему_ вектор. Так было с Криденсом и Куинни. Но сам он за свою длинную жизнь испытывал её лишь несколько раз. Казалось бы последний — летом 1899.

И сейчас, когда он один в своём кабинете размышляет над очередной эпитафией для своих соратников (чтобы разжечь в их сердцах ярость и праведный гнев на Министерство), он вдруг ощущает резкий толчок в сердце. Сознание на секунду озаряет белая пелена невыносимой муки, как если бы из водной глади его тщательно выстроенных мыслей появилась рука с кинжалом и нанесла внезапный удар.

Геллерт резко откидывается в кресле, прижав кулак к губам. Но даже это не может подавить крик боли.

_Альбус разорвал клятву._

***

Несколькими годами ранее

— Альбус, Альбус… Зачем же ты позвал меня на эту встречу. Чтобы подразнить? Похвастаться мантией-невидимкой? Ты же в курсе, что у меня есть Старшая палочка? И она гораздо опаснее, — по змеиному растягивая губы, медленно произносит Геллерт, перекатывая Бузинную палочку по костяшкам.

Между ними повисает долгое молчание. Залитая солнцем крыша Парижа равнодушно блестит сланцевыми краями скатов. Здесь жарко и душно. Но Геллерт ощущает жар, никак не связанный с погодой. Он смотрит в одну точку, по тени определяя приблизительное местоположение своего _дорогого друга_. Наверняка сейчас Альбус, прищурившись, изучает его. Как-никак они не виделись несколько десятков лет. И возможно на его лице _эта_ проклятая улыбка, а в глазах тихое мерцание синей волны.

Взгляд Гриндельвальда пытается прорвать пустое пространство, и раздражение сводит судорогой скулы.

Геллерт издаёт недовольный звук, когда появившаяся будто из воздуха рука, затянутая в чёрную кожу перчатки, берёт его за подбородок и поворачивает его голову чуть правее.

— Моё лицо не там, Геллерт.

Прежде чем исчезнуть большой палец, будто случайно соскальзывая, проходится по его кадыку.

— Спасибо, что подсказал, — голос тёмного мага резок и полон злости.

Он выбрасывает невербальное заклинание в то, место, где по идее должно находится горло Альбуса. И, судя по свистящему хрипу, попадает в самую цель.

Откат не заставляет себя долго ждать. Асфиксия сдавливает собственное горло.

Игра жизни и смерти длится несколько секунд до тех пор, пока Альбус не блокирует его заклятие.

Геллерт, прокашлявшись и криво ухмыляясь, прячет палочку и тянется во внутренней карман за портсигаром. Он аккуратно закуривает от синего парящего в воздухе огонька, надеясь избавиться от вязких мыслей.

Пустое пространство, с притаившемся в нём бывшем другом, почти что не раздражает, не пугает. Геллерт ждёт, что Альбус учительским тоном произнесёт: «Курить вредно!» Из-за дыма между ними повисает невидимая завеса; Геллерт мысленно чертит черту, за которую нельзя переходить. Разделяя то, что когда-то было неразделимо.

— Это было лишним, — глухо произносит Альбус, и, чихнув, добавляет: — И довольно бессмысленно.

— Ты так и не покажешься? Боишься посмотреть мне в глаза? — Геллерт тянет слова, стряхивая немного пепла себе под ноги, и выдыхает в сторону директора Хогвартса сизую химеру.

— Ни к чему. Ты убедился, что это точно я, когда попытался меня задушить, — Альбус, сбрасывая с плеча ядовитую змею, сделанную из дыма, вновь демонстрирует только руку.

Геллерт понимает, что он выглядит слишком холодным и далеким, он сознательно позволяет себе превращаться в нечто безразличное. И Альбус не может не чувствовать себя ответственным за это.

— Ты в курсе, что Министерство использует тебя? — бесстрастно уточняет тёмный маг.

Альбус молчит. Но они оба знают, что он знает об этом.

— Я пришёл с предупреждением, Геллерт. Если ты не отступишься, я разорву клятву. А затем…

— Убьёшь меня?

Ответа он не ждёт, отбрасывает сигарету в сторону. Геллерт слишком раздосадован, подходит вплотную, пересекая линию, мысленно начерченную ранее. Горделиво поднимает подбородок, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Он сжимает плечо Альбуса, чувствуя под пальцами желанную реликвию. И, ощущая горячее сиплое дыхание на собственных губах, тихо шепчет:

— Смерть пойдёт по нашим следам Альбус. Та самая, которой мы могли бы избежать. Вместе.

Кажется, что светлый маг делает шаг назад. А потом перед ним пляшут складки ткани, и он оказывается под мантией.

Они не отрывают глаза друг от друга. Между ними не остаётся пустоты, только недосказанность.

Пальцы Альбуса касаются его висков, медленно ползут ниже по скулам к губам, словно в попытке узнавания, пытаясь найти черты того мальчика, которого он когда-то любил. 

Геллерт с неудовольствием отмечает, что Альбус постарел, но бегающие морщинки в уголках его глаз выглядят… Мило? И он смотрит на него теми знакомыми голубыми глазами так, словно он единственное, что существует в этом мире. И да, та самая чёртова улыбка, которая раньше заставляла его задыхаться от нехватки кислорода. И сейчас дыхание от неё перехватывает.

Геллерт тоже тянет руку к короткой медной бороде, недоумевая зачем Альбус её отпустил. Она наверняка колючая.

Всё это похоже на секундное обоюдное помутнение рассудка. Они не должны _так_ прикасаться друг к другу, _так_ смотреть, и чувствовать что-то _такое_ тоже не должны. Геллерт осознаёт, что ещё чуть-чуть и какой-то кусок будет вырван из его души. И это может помешать его великим планам. Поймав себя на желании зарыться носом в волосы Альбуса и сделать хотя бы один вздох, он в ужасе аппарирует, стараясь не задумываться от чего бежит.

***

Сейчас

Геллерт сжимает челюсти, не сразу понимая, что та влага, которая заливает его щёки — это слёзы. Он резким движением задирает рукав, наблюдая сквозь водянистую пелену, как шрам, неприятно покалывая, исчезает с запястья.

Как Альбус сумел на это решится? Может быть ему помог тот наглый магозоолог? Неужели его _дорогой друг_ не понимает, что их общая боль — та, что не поддаётся исцелению, останется с ними навсегда. Даже, если клятва исчезнет вместе со шрамом.

Рука нервно шарит по столу в поисках кисета. Прикрыв глаза, он делает глубокий вдох, втягивая резкий, густой аромат табака.

«Значит ты всё-таки выбрал войну, Альбус…»

Он знает, что тот возразил бы ему, сказав:

— Нет, Геллерт, я выбрал мир.

_А не тебя._

Что ж, тем лучше. Не он первым сделал свой ход. Геллерт поднимается, опираясь на колени. Его всё ещё пошатывает, у дверей он замедляется, чтобы успеть придать своему лицу самое нейтральное выражение. Нужно отдать несколько распоряжений, усилить охрану, подготовить Криденса.

Боль — интимна. Но в его лозунге нет ничего личного.  



	3. Раскаяние стоит столько же, сколько стоит прощение

  
Спёртый воздух переливается вокруг него отголосками чар. Искрится от вспышек смешанного кома тёмных и светлых заклинаний. Въедается в глаза поднявшейся к небу пылью. Злоба собирается вокруг него ожиданием расправы. Каяться он не будет. Ни перед кем.

Туман, который вызвал светлый волшебник, скрывает их. Но он слышит улюлюканье разношерстной толпы позади него и тонет в одном ужасном понимании. _Он больше не владелец Бузинной палочки._

Вскинутая к груди рука скована обездвиживающими чарами, так же как и вторая, прижатая к туловищу. Он беззащитен, и всё его нутро цепенеет от страха. То, чего он боялся больше всего на свете — вот-вот произойдёт. Встреча со смертью. И ему ничего не остаётся кроме того, как ждать зелёную вспышку Авады Кедавры. 

Геллерт давит крик, притаившийся в горле, плотнее стискивает потрескавшиеся губы. Внутренне сжимается, словно дикий зверь, которого наконец-то затравили.

Он скрипит зубами и зажмуривается, когда Альбус склоняется к нему и что-то шепчет, судорожное дыхание касается его уха. 

Ничего не происходит. 

Кровь гулко бьёт набатом в ушах, Геллерт не может разобрать слова. Но судя по тому, что он жив — это не проклятие. 

Тёмный маг открывает глаза. На ресницах его бывшего друга блестят слёзы, на измазанной щеке собирается кровь, гранатовыми каплями стекающая ему на грудь. В его взоре Геллерт успевает заметить мерцание ужаса и страха.

Почему? Разве теперь, лишенный палочки и возможности использовать невербальные заклинания, он может быть хоть чем-то ему опасен?

— Скажи, прошу, это твоё заклинание убило её? Ариану, — всё так же тихо, но более чётко повторяет Альбус.

В затуманенном страхом и отвращении к своей слабости сознании проносится расчётливая мысль. О, так он ещё может сделать ему больно. Так, что Альбус до конца своих дней будет захлёбываться в чувстве вины и ненависти к себе.

— Это было т…

Хриплый шёпот Геллерта прерывается. Тихий свет грустных слегка выцветших голубых глаз Альбуса заставляет его остановиться. Этот человек итак обрёк себя из-за него на стылое одиночество. Хочет ли он видеть ещё больше страдания в этих глазах?

Их молодость осталась далеко-далеко позади. Но он отчётливо помнит тот день, когда погибла Ариана. И память почему-то воскрешает только самое лучшее. То, что было до.

Он, размахивая руками, вдохновлённо вещал что-то про дары смерти, когда внезапно Альбус перехватил одну из них. Сжав мягкими пальцами запястье, потянул на себя и поцеловал ребро ладони.

— Я так рад, что мы встретились. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь мы вместе осуществим твою мечту. Ты станешь бессмертным, Геллерт.

Хрупкость и трепетность этого момента застали его врасплох. Губы Геллерта дрогнули в горькой ухмылке. Он чувствовал, что не заслужил это. Альбус смотрел на него с тихим восхищением, и его слова навсегда осели в его памяти. 

Потом у него было много последователей, некоторые из которых тоже взирали на него с обожанием (фанатичным и искусственно вызванным его речами), но Альбусом он не манипулировал (тогда — нет); и он был единственным, кто хотел следовать за ним не из личной выгоды. Все остальные, даже самые верные почитатели, шли за ним только потому, что он им что-то обещал.

И сейчас ему жаль, что Ариана погибла в тот самый день, когда он почувствовал, что такое быть по-настоящему дорогим кому-то. Но в большей степени ему стыдно за то, что он струсил и сбежал, оставив Альбуса наедине со своим горем.

В его глазах нервным огоньком дрожат абсолютно правдивые искорки вины:

— Да, это моё заклинание убило её.

Он видит, как лицо Альбуса разглаживается, и лёгкий румянец оживляет болезненную бледность, словно он расцветает после долгой зимы. Будто Геллерт достал занозу из давно не заживающей раны.

Он вновь закрывает глаза. Альбус получил то, что хотел. Теперь он его убьёт, потому что он должен хотеть отомстить. Кому, как не ему знать, что больше всего на свете тёмный волшебник боится смерти. 

Прикосновение шершавых губ к замороженной заклинанием ладони заставляет его с трудом разлепить воспалённые веки. Альбус крепко обхватывает его плечо, Гриндельвальд чувствует тепло легко массирующих, сжимающихся пальцев. 

Дамблдор машет головой мракоборцам, которые вместе с разочарованно перешёптывающимися зрителями, проступают сквозь оседающий серый морок. Его аккуратные руки заменяют чужие жесткие в холодных кожаных перчатках.

— Спасибо, — одними губами шепчет Альбус, отступая.

И в следующее мгновение его светлый образ размывается. Воздух резкой аппартации жжет лёгкие изнутри. 

Геллерт чувствует себя странно. Он впервые солгал не ради себя и не для того, чтобы получить выгоду. На самом деле, он и сам не знает, чьё именно заклинание убило Ариану.

Впереди его ждёт тёмная и мрачная крепость, выстроенная по его приказу. И тишина, которая иногда будет разбавляться звенящим юношеским смехом Альбуса из воспоминаний.

И множество лет, чтобы раскаяться во всех своих грехах... Быть может, тогда он перестанет бояться смерти.  



	4. Знаешь, жертва — это ведь тоже выход

  
Что скорбит, то заперто на засов, но… хоть любви неведом и этот плен — и она поёт безнадёжно тихо — я не преклоню перед ней колен.

Знаешь, жертва — это ведь тоже выход.  
(© airheart)

Самый сильный волшебник своего времени в неуверенности застыл посредине его камеры. 

Геллерт знал, что в конце концов Альбус захочет навестить его, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. С пресловутой дуэли прошло всего две недели.

Он сидел на низкой деревянной лавке со скованными за спиной руками (его всё ещё боялись); прямой, как палка. Выражая гордо вздёрнутым подбородком несгибаемое упрямство. 

Боль долбила в основание черепа, губы пересохли. Сегодня ему не давали пить. Он, конечно, не будет жаловаться. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. 

Геллерт послал своему «другу» пристальный почти вызывающий взгляд, но тут же почувствовал в груди колкое угрызение совести. Альбус был здесь не для того, чтобы насмехаться или продемонстрировать своё превосходство. И он действительно был его единственным другом, а не «другом», как многие почитатели.

Светлый маг прижимал ладони к груди, будто стараясь сдержать рвущееся к _нему_ на встречу сердце, и его лицо выражало мучительную боль. 

Геллерт прищурился. Эта ничем неприкрытая печаль ослепляла своей праведной искренностью. Обычно ясно-голубые глаза Альбуса потускнели, оттенённые чёрными кругами нескольких бессонных ночей. _Наверняка из-за него._

И Геллерту стало до тошнотворности плохо. Без того драматического экстаза, который он порой разыгрывал на публике. Он плотно сжал зубы так, что его и без того исхудавшее лицо заострилось ещё больше. Находись они в другом месте, он попытался бы избежать этого пронизывающего грустного взгляда. Но в тесной камере от внимательных глаз, целящихся прямо в душу, было не уйти.

Внезапно он подумал, что никогда не хотел бы видеть эти глаза навсегда закрытыми.

— Тебя кормят?

Геллерту было почти смешно от этого вопроса. Ответ Альбуса не устроил бы и породил ненужную дискуссию, поэтому он его проигнорировал.

— Я знаю зачем ты пришёл, — его голос тягучим шёлком оплетал собеседника.

Он всё ещё умел придавать ему тот тон, который приводил других к грехопадению.

— Зачем, по-твоему? — Альбус опустил руки и поморщился.

Геллерт знал, что он не любил такие игры.

— Попрощаться. Не так ли? — с натянутым смешком произнёс тёмный волшебник.

Ради общего блага, конечно. Альбусу нужна ясность ума, от него зависит так много людей. И то, что великий светлый волшебник чувствовал к нему, отягощало и не давало покоя. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы отдать последнюю дань алтарю своей запретной любви.

Любовь — это тоже оружие. Он мог бы использовать чувства Альбуса, мог притвориться, что отвечает на них взаимностью и перетянуть его на свою сторону. Они стали бы непобедимы и чуточку бессмертны. Но он не сделал этого, когда они были моложе. Тем более он не стал бы поступать так сейчас. От ответа «почему» он отмахивался, как от стаи надоедливых мух. Привязанность. Он знал, что это была привязанность. А следовательно слабость. Да, и что он мог предложить Альбусу, кроме страсти? Которую тот не принял бы в голом виде. А высокие чувства казались Геллерту ненужным атавизмом несуществующей души. 

И всё-таки, смотря на своего потерянного друга, который глядел на него так, будто он хотел впитать каждую частицу этих последних секунд, проведённых вместе, он решил высказать не обвинение. Предложение того, что им обоим сейчас было нужно.

— Поцелуешь меня на прощание? — в глазах Геллерта ни капли безумия, только немое сожаление, топящее сердце в раскаянии.

— Если ты позволишь… — Альбус с подозрением вглядывался в его лицо: — Если ты этого хочешь.

Нет, дорогой друг, это не уловка. Вряд ли кто-то ещё когда-нибудь прикоснётся к нему с любовью. Прикосновения, которые подарит ему тюрьма, будут болезненными и унизительными. Он не испытывал иллюзий. Весь его путь был исписан кровью друзей и родственников авроров, которые теперь были его тюремщиками.

— Я считал, что тебя не интересуют мужчины, — Альбус старался говорить ровным тоном, но нотка смущения всё же проскользнула в нём.

Геллерт улыбнулся ему откровенно спокойно.

— Тут дело не в поле. Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ поцеловал меня.

Было что-то трогательное в том, как Альбус протянул к нему руки и опустился на холодный пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним. Он поразился той уязвимости, которую увидел в его взгляде. И в то же время какая-то бессовестная часть Геллерта ехидно отметила некоторую ироничность этой ситуации.

Он проиграл, но Альбус стоял перед ним на коленях.

В пору было бы возгордиться. Но бальзам был слишком лёгким, и почти не чувствовался, растворившись в чаше позорного поражения. В принципе Альбус сам мог предложить это, Геллерт догадывался, что ему хотелось бы. Тем не менее профессор Хогвартса всегда был деликатен в своих чувствах и никогда не стал бы навязывать их ему.

Даже сейчас, получив полный картбланш, он был аккуратен. Альбус едва прикоснулся к его прохладной щеке, провёл указательным пальцем по белёсой брови. Поцелуй, который он ему подарил, длился всего несколько мгновений, он был скупым и горячим. Так целуют иконы, детей и мертвецов.

Геллерт на каком-то более глубоком уровне понимал, что был бы не против, если бы Альбус сделал это чуть более развязно. Но тот, немного отклонившись от его лица, рассеянно водил кончиками пальцев по его скулам, и, казалось, едва дышал.

Внезапный стук в дверь заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. Голос, донёсшийся из коридора, был не то чтобы строгим, но не преклонным:

— Профессор Дамблдор, больше пяти минут находится наедине с пленником нельзя. Простите, но в правилах нет исключений даже для Вас.

Альбус затравленно оглянулся и, очень медленно поднявшись, выкрикнул:

— Минутку.

— Разговор будет лишним. Уходи, — тихо произнёс Геллерт.

И в без того пересохшем горле узника появилось жжение. И вовсе не от того, что ему хотелось заплакать.

Геллерт понимал, что сейчас он может, если и не попросить Альбуса его освободить, то хотя бы вымолить смягчить наказание. Он помог бы сделать его пребывание здесь не таким адским. Защитить.

Но он не умолял и не просил. Геллерт **молча** провожал взглядом неуверенно шагающего к двери Альбуса, зная, что тот больше никогда сюда не вернётся.  



	5. Бессмертная любовь

  
Камера тонет в сумраке и негромком шуршании. Геллерт равнодушно наблюдает за крысой, обгладывающей кусок хлеба, который ему дали на завтрак. Голод его не мучает, хотя он не ел уже два дня; он лишь отмечает краешком сознания этот факт. С тех пор, как газеты сообщили о смерти Альбуса, его вообще мало что трогает.

Возможно, что именно сегодня к нему придёт смерть. У неё будут тонкие костлявые белые руки, чёрная мантия и безучастный взгляд. Всё, как и полагается смерти. Но Геллерт не боится. Уже нет.

Он не считает, какую ночь подряд позволяет себе заполнять своё опустошённое сердце и холодную камеру теплом из воспоминаний. Он в последний раз разрешает себе окунуться в те дни беззаботного счастья. В самый последний раз. И можно спускаться в Ад.

У него вылезли почти все волосы, кожа покрылась морщинами и струпьями, мышцы потеряли былую силу. Но его кровь до сих пор горит, когда он погружается глубоко-глубоко в себя и слышит тихий, но уверенный голос Альбуса, и видит перед своим внутренним взором картинки _их_ лета. Всего шестьдесят один день, каждый из которых он готов просматривать бесконечно.

Сегодня он останавливается на том полдне, когда они поссорились. Они повздорили, потому что Альбус, который окончил Хогвартс, начал тыкать ему в нос своим дипломом, мол, я знаю лучше, тебя-то выгнали из школы. Геллерт улыбается беззубым ртом. _Мальчишки._

~

Геллерт закатывает рукава и надменно вздёргивает подбородок:

— Я могу расправиться с тобой и без магии.

Альбус смотрит растерянно. Хвалёное гриффиндорское благородство не позволит ему применить магию против наступающего на него безоружного человека. Предусмотрительный Геллерт специально демонстративно отбрасывает палочку в сторону.

Он неуловимо быстро оказывается рядом с другом. И всеми десятью пальцами обеих рук сжимает плечи Альбуса, давит на него грудью до тех пор, пока тот не оказывается на земле. Подсечка под колени переводит его тело в лежачее положение. Геллерт прижимает его руки к мягкому ковру травы и садится на бёдра, чтобы не рыпался. Хотя Альбус и не пытается.

— И что? Теперь тебе помогут твои награды и дипломы? От таких, как ты… — он делает многозначительную паузу и пришпиливает Альбуса стрелой взгляда, наклоняясь ещё ближе, безжалостно уничтожая личное пространство, почти касаясь своим носом его, шепчет в самые губы: —… домашних мальчиков, принято избавляться ещё в первый месяц обучения. Ты бы там и дня не продержался. Не то что год…

Альбус не отбивается, что странно, не выглядит испуганным, не оправдывается. Его щеки пылают румянцем, прикрыв глаза, он робко отворачивает голову в сторону и мягко нервно смеётся. Он одновременно абсолютно расслаблен и напряжён. Словно хоть и ощущает опасность, исходящую от Геллерта, не верит в то, что тот сможет сделать ему больно. Альбус ему доверяет. Геллерт и сам не знает, как отреагировать. Желание поставить фингал под этот красивый голубой глаз рассеивается от такой ласковой покорности и открытости.

И поэтому Геллерт ничего не предпринимает, просто вдыхает запах свежей зелёной травы и кожи юноши под ним; ароматы смешиваются, навсегда оседая в его памяти. Он с трудом заставляет своё лицо оставаться бесстрастным.

Накрахмаленный воротник Альбуса щекочет его шею, пуговицы его жилета звякают, попадая по его.

Через минуту, словно собравшись с духом, Альбус вновь смотрит прямо в его лицо. Голубые глаза очень близко, они походят на порталы в иной мир, полный любви и добра. Геллерт ни у кого и никогда не видел таких глаз. Удивительно редкое сочетание. Альбус — человек, который прекрасен и душой, и телом.

Геллерт в очередной раз теряется под его чистым взглядом. Альбус должен смотреть на него с ненавистью и вызовом, возможно, что с долей похоти, учитывая их близость. Геллерт чувствует его пульс, учащённый, как и дыхание; и от этого по его спине бегут приятные мурашки, и тепло, которое он частенько ощущает рядом с ним, разливается по его душе.

— Слабак, — зло цедит Геллерт, обращаясь не только к своему другу.

Взгляд Альбуса в секунды холодеет. Так же, как и он, Дамблдор не любит, когда кто-то сомневается в его способностях. _Особенно он_.

Льдистый взор порхает по его лицу. Альбус хмурится и сразу после этого в его голову неаккуратно ввинчивается тонкое жало.

Окклюменции в Друмстранге приходится учиться даже раньше, чем Протего хоррибилис. Иначе тебя там просто сожрут и не подавятся. Но Геллерт от неожиданности не сразу ставит защиту, и последние его мысли о глазах Альбус успевает выцепить.

Дамблдор краснеет ещё сильнее, но его взгляд теплеет, и его тело обмякает ещё больше.

— Тебе не нужно что-то доказывать мне, Геллерт. Мы вместе…

~

Внезапно сухой горячий воздух ошпаривает лёгкие, дверь грохочет, слетая с петель. Магический поток опрокидывает его жалкое тело на каменный пол, жестоко разбивая иллюзию.

— Где она? Где Бузинная палочка? — глумливый голос, сотканный из превосходства и презрения, резонирует от стен.

Геллерт с трудом поднимает голову. Улыбка шрамом искажает его лицо. Змеиный мальчишка так смешон. Думает, что он лучше, сильнее, и что никто не посмеет ему перечить. Но он уродлив. И у него нет души.

— Где бузинная палочка? — зловеще шипит тёмный волшебник.

Геллерт не отвечает.

— Круцио, — презрительно бросает Тёмный Лорд.

Ослепительно-белая обжигающая волна боли проходится по каждой клетке его тела. А потом ещё и ещё; и снова. Геллерта ломает, кости плавятся, кажется, что череп вот-вот сдавит мозг. Он не отвечает. Он лучше умрёт, чем позволит такому мерзкому существу рыться в могиле Альбуса.

— Ты никогда не сможешь победить, — сплюнув кровь, почти задыхаясь, произносит Геллерт.

Он говорит это не для того, чтобы ускорить смерть, как решат потом многие. Нет. Он правда так думает. Тёмный Лорд не победит, потому что такой как он никогда не поймёт, что есть нечто _важнее бессмертия._

Зелёная вспышка озаряет всё вокруг. Сквозь туман в голове он не слышит слов проклятия. Нестерпимо больно лишь секунду. А потом… Геллерт не видит никакого ада. Вообще ничего. Только тьма.

~

— Геллерт!

Темнота разбивается на осколки. Через мгновение длинною в вечность Геллерт открывает глаза. Он озирается по сторонам, попутно ощупывая себя. У него гладкая кожа, на голове копна волос, какая была в молодости. Судя по панораме перед ним, он находится на холме рядом с Годриковой впадиной.

— Что? — весьма глубокомысленно произносит он, проводя языком по зубам.

— Для каждого человека это место выглядит по разному. Недавно я побывал в гостях на вокзале Кингс Кросс. Обычно оно символизирует самое лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни. Я уже давно жду тебя здесь, и я смел лишь надеяться на то, что для нас с тобой оно будет выглядеть одинаково.

Голос Альбуса мягким бархатом с ног до головы окутывает Геллерта.

Маг разворачивается на сто восемьдесят, отрывисто бубня под нос:

— Я не заслужил этого. Я не заслужил. Не заслужил.

Альбусу на вид восемнадцать, он улыбается открыто и светло. В его глазах вся ласка океана, согретого солнечными лучами. _Невыносимо_. Взгляд Геллерта опускается на его плечо, обтянутое синим шёлком камзола, да там и остаётся.

— Может, и не заслужил. Ты. А вот я сторицей, — произносит Альбус с напускной серьёзностью.

Зрение Геллерта мутнеет от подступивших слёз. Он делает дёрганное движение вперёд и замирает. Он не может подойти ближе. _Потому что он не заслужил_. Он совершил множество ужасных вещей, за которые ему действительно стыдно. И которые исправить, увы, уже нельзя.

— Я пошутил, — тянет Альбус, искренне улыбаясь, и видимо заметив в каком состоянии Геллерт, более серьёзно добавляет: — Раскаявшийся грешник ценнее праведника, никогда не подвергающегося искушению.

Он подходит сам, и Геллерт падает на колени, когда он оказывается совсем близко; вцепившись в его рубашку, тянет его за собой. Вниз. Они вновь оказываются на земле, как в том далёком воспоминании. Глаза в глаза, губы в губы. Рука Альбуса лежит на его сердце, и Геллерт её судорожно сжимает.

— Если бы я знал, что стану счастливым только после смерти, давно скормил бы крысам всю свою еду, — Геллерт понимает, что он далеко не в порядке и несёт полную чушь, и здесь за гранью нужно говорить о более возвышенных вещах.

Но Альбус смеётся. И Геллерт не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  



End file.
